A Lunch for President Heero
by Lika Amanaka
Summary: How hard is it for Heero to get the perfect hamburger? Very Hard. One-shot, and reposted under my new name.


**Authoress Note:**

My little brother actually came up with this story…but I edited it so it's as good as my own! We both came to this agreement. This is our first Fic so please don't flame us!! Also, if this idea existed before then we apologise sincerely. Thankies for your support! We hope you find this funny and expect more from me soon ^__^ 

_P.S. I originally posted this fic under the name Strawberry Sweetness, but I recently changed my pen name. Nothing has changed from the first upload, but I wanted this story under my true name._

Disclaimer: We don't own Gundam Wing, but we sure as hell love it! 

**A Lunch for President Heero******

          One day Heero was selected president for Japan. Duo and Wufei are his bodyguards. Quatre is the chef, and last but not least, Trowa is his Vice President. 

          On Friday, they wanted to get lunch, but all the good restaurants were occupied and Quatre was on vacation. This made them all decide to go to Burger King for lunch (AN: I don't even know if Japan _has_ Burger Kings but we'll pretend for the sake of this story, ok?).

          Heero was about to bite into his burger when Duo said "Hey! Wait a minute! There might be poison in that!" Duo starts tasting parts of Heero's lunch, but ends up eating all of it.

          "Look what you did you baka! Now he doesn't even have a lunch to eat" Wufei growled at Duo.

          They bought another lunch and this time Wufei tasted it. "Hmmm…needs more salt," he thought, sprinkling salt onto the fries. 

Unfortunately, the cap of the shaker loosened sending salt all over Heero's food. Luckily for Wufei, Heero and the others were busy studying the intricate design on the ceiling at that exact moment and didn't notice the salt episode.

          Wufei quickly brushed as much salt off the food just as Heero looked back down. "So, anything wrong with it?" 

          "N..No…" Wufei replied.

          Heero took an overly large bite of his hamburger (as he was really hungry by this time), made a "yuck" face, spat it out and calmly said "This is _way_ too salty"

          They bought yet _another _burger, and this time Trowa does the honours. He took a normal sized bite, spits it out and yells "What is_ in_ this thing?!?" Trowa lifts the burger bun to reveal a very hard, very black, burned to a crisp, hamburger patty.

          By this time, Heero decides to complain to the chef. They reach the counter only to see a white sign with a large red arrow that was pointing to a rather long line of angry people. The sign read "Complaining line –please take a number."

          Heero pulls the tab and gets the number 57. "Damit! I don't have time for this" he mutters. He pulls out his handy dandy check book and starts signing checks off to everyone in front of him (in other words, he's bribing them to get the HELL out of his way! Hehehe...Smarty pants). 

He's halfway to the counter when some unintelligent life form refuses to take a check worth $100. "I want $1000" the guy demands.

          "Uh uh. No way. Wufei. Duo." Heero called to his "bodyguards" to get rid of the nuisance standing in his way.

          As Duo and Wufei close in on the unintelligent guy, Duo says in a really threatening voice, "Hey Wufei. Give him the Chinese pretzel" Duo says this in a real Heero sort of way just to scare the hell out of the guy.

          "Oh no. Please! I'll take the check just don't hurt me!" The guy screams like a sissy little pansy.

          They give him the check and Duo repeats in the same creepy manner "Wufei, give him the pretzel". 

Wufei reaches into his pocket and pulls out a very old and mouldy pretzel saying, "Here's your pretzel, have a nice day!"

They finally reach the counter after 2 hours. Tired, worn-out and Heero's check book considerably lighter than before (did I mention they're still hungry?), they stare in surprise. The person behind the counter was none other than the one and only Quatre Raberba Winner. 

What're you doing here? I was under the impression that you had gone away on Vacation!" Trowa said.

"Well, I was in Las Vegas when…" Quatre started but was quickly cut off by Wufei "To make a long story short, get to the damn point Winner!"

"Okay, okay. I got drunk in the casino and accidentally smashed a whole lot of mirrors and poured alcohol in the slot machines. They're really expensive and now I'm doing community service to pay off the debt my bank cards don't cover." Quatre finished his story and looked around. 

Besides sweat dropping, everyone was so shocked that their jaws hit the floor.

"Okay, whatever. All I want is 1 burger with ketchup, mustard and one piece of lettuce, you hear me? ONE!" Heero yelled. He was fed up with this nonsense and hungry besides.

"And not to salty" Wufei added.

"And definitely not a burned one" Trowa stated.

"Yeah, and um…not too crispy either." Duo said. They all gave him a weird look. "What? I gotta say something don't I? (You know Duo, he always has to add his 2 cents worth.)

Fifteen minutes later, Wufei, Duo,Trowa and Heero gladly leave Burger King with Heero's ketchup, mustard and ONE piece of lettuce Big Kids Meal. 

**THE END**

**Authoress Note**: Thanks for sitting through that. It's our first fic so it's not as polished as it could be. Please no flames ok? And please review- we really want to know what you guys think of our story. Thanks ^_^ Once again so sorry for any confusions. 

Bye bye

****

****


End file.
